My first NaLu oneshot
by Alec21550
Summary: Ok so I got this feeling at like three am while watching netflix... Like really i dont sleep and i was bored and i know it sucks and grammar sucks and there is mispellings and auto corrections but I figured I'd Post it and see what happened. Any way NaLu oneshot rated M feel free to comment on story line and my writing just ignore the grammar again im sorry.


Natsu sat on the roof of the guild, the sun barely resting on the horizon. Happy had gone to visit his parents leaving Natsu alone. He didn't mind it, it was nice everyone in a while to just sit up here and think. "… Natsu? What are you doing up here?" he turned as he recognized Lucy's voice coming from other side of the roof. "Aye Lucy, It's kinda boring without happy so I came up here to think for a bit." Lucy laughed softly and sat next to him feet dangling over the edge. "Natsu thinking someone alert the press."

"HEY, I think just I sometimes act first!"

"Haha I know silly I was just messing with you." She looked out over the city "seriously though what are you thinking about?"

Natsu smiled "I'm thinking about how far we've all come what's the same and what's changed how everyone's grown up."

"Yeah I know what you mean it's been a while and it's nice to see the guild grow."

Natsu smirked "yeah it seems like just yesterday we were rescuing you from the fake salamander."

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR HE WAS USING MAGIC,,, I was just trying to get into fairytale" Lucy steamed

"I know, I know I just like giving you a hard time.. I don't think I've ever said it but I'm really glad I ran into you that day you've really… well you know fairy tail wouldn't be the same without you…" Natsu looked down slightly blushing

Lucy blushed as well "I am to I don't know what my life would have been like if I hadn't met you.." Natsu looked up wide eyed as Lucy realized the weight of what she just said and started stammering "well… I … I mean…" Natsu put his hand on Lucy's head "Its ok, I know what you mean." Lucy was a bright shade of red now and looked up at Natsu who was still gazing out over the city." "…Natsu…" he looked down at her and she immediately leaned up and softly kissed Natsu. His eyes went wide he didn't know how to react he'd never kissed a girl before I mean he'd always thought of Lucy as cute and she's pretty much the most important person to him but he'd never even thought. She noticed his surprise and withdrew "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" she was cut off my Natsu's lips crashing against hers she immediately melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. Natsu pulled her close losing himself but breaks it softly "Lucy I…." "Natsu you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. You're always so strong willed and no matter what the odds you're always so positive you care about everyone and even put them before yourself, and ever since we got back from the island I haven't been able to ignore it anymore." "Lucy I… I don't know what to say.."

"You don't have to say anything I just had to finally say that." Natsu turned bright red and started stammering "I.. Well… I… feel… the… I… like…" Lucy giggled something she hadn't done in a long time "Come on baka come over for dinner tonight." Lucy stood up and offered her hand to Natsu He smiled and took it. "AYE"

Lucy opened the door and walked in Natsu uncharacteristically nervous and quiet. He sat politely as Lucy cooked and they made small talk after the meal it was late and they stood up to clean the mess. After everything was put away there eyes met again and they both stepped forward and kissed passionately Natsu's hands rested on Lucy waist as he kissed her and Lucy tangled her fingers in Natsu's hair. Natsu had honestly never felt this way before he was just going of instinct Lucy on the other hand had a little experience before nothing too serious but enough to know what she was doing. Natsu growled into the kiss and Lucy met his excitement by grinding her body against his the friction was causing Natsu's member to grow and Lucy felt it causing her to blush but kept going. Natsu then kissed down her neck and bit her lost in the moment Lucy arched her back and moaned loudly. Natsu pulled back thinking he'd hurt her she pulled him back into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. Natsu pulled her with him and bit her neck again. Lucy moaned loudly and straddled Natsu pulling his scarf and vest off kissing his bare chest which even though she had seen many times suddenly was so much more appealing than ever. Natsu laid back enjoying this new feeling he felt her lips kiss down his chest to his abs her soft lips on his hard toned muscles sent chills through both of them Lucy continued moving south and unbuttoned his pants pulling them down Natsu at this point had surrendered all control to Lucy she slowly pulled them down Lucy looked down and gasped. Natsu's boxers seemed to be at the breaking point as his huge member strained against them she nervously pulled his boxers down and his member sprang out as Lucy's eyes went wide. It was huge The biggest she had ever seen and it made her mouth water. She softly wrapped her hand around what she could of it and licked the head Natsu moaned out and bucked his hips up causing the tip to enter Lucy's mouth she slowly suck on it tongue swirling around the head Natsu was gripping the sheets he was in heaven. She started taking more into her mouth but was only able to get about half before she started gaging and pulled back Natsu could feel something building and was barely able to articulate it "Lucy… I …. I…." before she could react a huge torrent flooded her mouth shooting down the back of her throat and leaking out around her lips dripping down Natsu's member. Natsu moaned and he laid there in bliss. Lucy struggled to swallow the torrent and pulled off earning her a few spurts on her face and chest. Natsu looked down and blushed stammering out an apology Lucy smiled and licked her lips "tasty" she crawled back up and kissed him deeply. She then flipped Natsu so he was on top and tugged his hair down lower. He then started kissing down her chest copying Lucy's earlier movements. Kissing down her flat stomach to her and pulling her skirt off revealing a pair of panties with the guild emblem on the front Natsu was still just so amazed by all this he moved hesitantly not wanting to mess up he slowly pulled her panties down and saw she was cleanly shaven. He blushed hard and kissed down to the tip of her slit unsure what to do. "Taste it Natsu…" He never hesitated he licked all the way up causing Lucy to moan and shiver Natsu immediately fell in love with the taste and started licking up and down her slit trying to get his tongue as deep as he could. Lucy hadn't expected this and grabbed Natsu's hair forcing his face deeper, arching her back and moaning. Lucy started riding his face grinding her hips against him Natsu kept licking. Lucy's movement started to quicken "Natsu… I'm gonna….I'm gonna….. AAAHHHH" Lucy pulled Natsu's hair hard and cried out as she busted into a mind shattering orgasm. Shaking and coating Natsu's face in her juices. After she let up Natsu kissed back up her stomach and reaching her lips she pulled him close kissing him with passion. "Natsu?" Yes Lucy?" "I… Love you…" Natsu was taken aback but without much hesitation mostly of instinct and sub consciously knowing this. "I love you too…" Lucy kissed Natsu hard and then whispered. "I want you to be my first Natsu i… want you to make love to you." Natsu kissed her back they slowly separated and Lucy laid back and spread her legs Natsu slowly lined the head of his member up with her slit he looked down at her. "Are you ready….?" She nodded biting her lip and Natsu slowly pushed his head in. "AHHHH" Lucy cried out being stretched. He stopped but she looked at him "No don't stop just push it in I promise I can handle it." He kept pushing and Lucy dug her nails into his back. Natsu gave one final push slamming his entire length in Lucy cried out again. They sat there panting letting Lucy get adjusted and finally she studderd out "start moving…." He slowly drew his hips back and then pushed in again "oh fuck Natsu I'm so full." He slowly started picking up pace and thrusting deeper and harder. "Lucy… so tight this feels so good." Fuck… Natsu faster….harder I need it I need you…" Natsu obliged and started hammering into her there bodies slapping together there moans slowly growing in volume. "Lucy Im gonna…" "Me to Natsu… keep going" Natsu started faster and harder nearing the edge. "AYE" he slammed his entire member into her blowing another thick load deep inside of her while she came on his cock shuddering and crying out. Natsu collapsed on top of her and wrapped Lucy up in his arms as he slowly slid out of her holding her tightly "I love you… I love you too" as they hugged they slowly drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
